Administrators of various systems use various logs and telemetry data to monitor those systems. These logs and telemetry data are often accessible via special programs on the machines that collect the data stored in the logs, which can require the administrator to physically access those machines locally or remotely, such as, for example, via a secure shell or remote desktop application to access those logs and affect the system being logged. Accessing the machines locally or via a remote access program is time consuming, cumbersome, and requires computing resources to be expended above and beyond the collection and reading of these logs and telemetry data.